<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saints and Sinners by Aeera (Aeera_Writes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341188">Saints and Sinners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeera_Writes/pseuds/Aeera'>Aeera (Aeera_Writes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Demon!Felix, Felix | Isaac Gates Being a Dick, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest!Locus, Tags Are Hard, demonAU, lolix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeera_Writes/pseuds/Aeera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up Samuel was certain that he was one with the Church, and the Church one with him. He was a priest, after all, a man of God. Though, he was until running into the new, mysterious Felix. A face he had never seen before, and a name he had never heard before. What exact trouble did he find himself in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saints and Sinners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he was a young boy, no older than three, he followed every word his mother’s Church had preached, every action they had approved, and every good choice they had praised. He followed them perfectly, every little detail, every little word, and he knew them all by heart. He became so well taught in fact, that when he was only twenty-five, he became the youngest priest in that very same Church. Ever since then, everything in his life seemed perfect. Teaching the newer children the same thing he was taught when he was their age, and teaching them to always love, and to be kind to one another, and teaching the adults the same things.</p><p>There was one thing, though, that he had never brought himself to speak about in the holy building, and that was of demons. Especially to the young children. He would never in his lifetime purposely intend to strike fear into them. If they do good out of fear, are they ever doing good from their hearts? Instead, if they end up doing wrong, they will be taught properly, and gently. There is no other reason why one would need to make a child feel fear in their actions when they are simply children, clear slates, and most of all, still learning. They are supposed to love and be loved after all, not fear those who care for them. </p><p>When his...<em>situation</em>...first started, he supposed, was the day he passed by the graveyard on his way home after the Church had disbanded for the day. It seemed like any other day, after all, he passed by this graveyard every day for his whole life. It was always there, the only difference being that there were more graves in it than when he was still a young boy. Nothing ever seemed off about it either. It was a resting place for the dead, not for evil, and that’s why it was one of the best sites near the Church. He'd see a few people who'd come to visit their dead relatives, but today, there was a particularly new face.</p><p>The young man in question was just sitting upon one of the graves, a particularly average-sized one with no flowers or even worn-down grass by visitors. Samuel considered it rude with how casual he was while on it as if he had no respect for whoever was laid to rest there. It was practically his duty to the resting person and himself to do something about it. After all, how can one find themselves to be <em>that</em> disrespectful? A part of him was surprised that no one else had called out this behavior, especially since it seems that the man had been there for a while.</p><p>"Excuse me, young man! Are you aware of how rude it is to be sitting upon a grave of all things? Do you not have any respect for the dead and their place of rest?" His voice remained calm, that way he didn’t seem threatening to the stranger. He knew very well how scary he looked among the other priests at the Church, but it was nothing that could be helped physical-wise.</p><p>For a moment, a look of genuine surprise had flashed upon the stranger's face, but that was only because Samuel was the first to call him out on his actions, which he admittingly was proud of. The stranger then looked over to him, his eyes gazing over his person as if he were studying another living thing for the first time. For some reason, it came across Samuel as odd, and the way a smile quickly flickered onto the stranger’s face, as if he had secrets to hide and lies to tell, didn’t make it any better of a feeling.</p><p>"Ah, my apologies, Father. I...I was simply visiting a friend of mine. Growing up, no matter where it was, we would always sit together, just like this." He explained, a hint of shame in his voice. He hopped down, and for a second, it seemed like his weight still held no effect on the grass below his feet, but Samuel had paid no mind, focusing his eyes on the stranger. The man remained still for a moment, only staring at Samuel before averting his gaze to the side, "Ever since he...passed. I’ve been pretty alone. No friends, no family...y’know, the whole tragic cliche."</p><p>Samuel watched as the stranger now walked up to him, finding himself amazed at how small the other had looked. Not very much height-wise, but the male sure was thin, almost unhealthily at that. He was never aware of how much larger he could look beside people before he met this mysterious stranger. He felt bad for him, and that much was evident on his face as he pursed his lips, trying to evaluate the situation as best he could.</p><p>"Well, if you ever need help, or simply someone to talk to to help you with your loss, the Church is always opened to new faces. We meet every Sunday, though it’s open any time during the week.”</p><p>The stranger visibly strained to hold a small chuckle. "My name is Felix, may I ask what yours is, Father?"</p><p>He knew of no Felix from Church, or even from the city. Was the other new in town? But, if that was the case, why wasn’t he aware of the burial for this man’s friend? It was strange, but he had no reason to not give trust to him. “Samuel, my name is Samuel.”</p><p>"Ah! Samuel... Isn’t that just a wonderful name?" Felix had pondered brightly. Samuel had almost hated the way his name sounded all too sweet coming out of Felix’s mouth.</p><p>He cleared his throat a bit before glancing down to the watch wrapped around his wrist, "As much as I would love to stay and chat, it’s getting rather late and I need to remain rested for tomorrow. Do get home safe, will yo-" His eyes happened to glance up. Felix was gone, nowhere in sight. His brows furrowed a bit as a small gulp found its way into his throat. How could he have left so quickly that he hadn’t noticed?</p><p>After that encounter, he had gone home, but that wasn't anywhere near the end of their fateful meetings.</p><p>From then on, Samuel met Felix more and more. Every Sunday evening, at the exact time the Church would let out, Felix was just outside, waiting for him on one of the benches off to the side. Every time, he would hop over to greet Samuel, asking him about his morning, his day, and even his evening even if it had just barely begun, and every time Samuel would find himself asking him about the day he disappeared at the graveyard. Every time he had asked, the answer was always the same. Felix would manage to change the subject, and Samuel always let him.</p><p>Another thing Samuel had noticed, and it was just a momentary realization after another one of their encounters, was that Felix never stepped a foot inside the Church. He was always outside, waiting. One day, Samuel asked him about that as well.</p><p>"I have...pretty bad experiences with Church and to be honest, I’d rather not relive any of it." And that was that. Samuel was respectful about it, and let his curiosity about it rot in the back of his mind.</p><p>Another thing they would do is walk home from church together. Or, well, Felix would walk <em>him</em> home from Church. He had always offered to walk Felix home for a change, but he had always refused, claiming that he wanted to take care of Samuel and that he preferred walking him home.</p><p>Admittedly, even though he knew he shouldn’t have, Samuel had begun to grow fond of Felix and his eccentric company. It only began to get worse as more and more minuscule moments they had between each other occurred. Felix seemed so calm and professional about it as if it wasn't the first time he had done this with someone, all the while Samuel felt like a bubbly idiot about it as if he was now just discovering an elementary crush for the first time.</p><p>Samuel knew all too well that what he was feeling went against the Church's beliefs, but those moments...Staring at each other for a little too long, the way Felix leans in so comfortably close...it just felt right, no matter how wrong he knew it was, it felt right, and he wanted <em>more</em>.</p><p>But one day, he couldn’t find Felix. He wasn’t waiting on the bench like he usually would when Church let out. He even decided to wait for him, seeing if he was just running late from whatever he was doing that day. He still didn’t show. Felix was probably just busy. Maybe he had to meet someone that day and forgot to tell Samuel about it. Yeah, that was probably it. There was <em>no way</em> he would just purposely leave Samuel there without any reasoning...right? But... if he was meeting someone else, what had made them so special that Felix couldn't tell him about them? He mentioned not having any friends or family before to him...So...it was impossible for there to be someone else, and he was probably just overthinking it...<em>probably</em>.</p><p>Before he even realized it, he found himself passing by the graveyard. When had he even started walking?  A small part of him hoped to see Felix there, sitting on the grave of his friend again, but there was still no sign of him. His eyes made their way to the grave, the friend of Felix, the <em>only</em> friend that Felix had beside Samuel himself, even if Samuel didn’t want to be <em>just</em> friends. A voice in his head told him to get closer to it, and he listened. He <em>listened</em>. It was just going to be a small peak after all, so there would be no harm done, right?</p><p>Creeping up slowly to the grave, something had felt wrong and it only worsened the closer he found himself to the headstone in the ground. The air had seemed warmer than it usually was, and he would know, he walked by this graveyard every day of his <em>life</em>. Only silence filled the air once he was in front of the grave. Usually, there was the chirping of birds, the shifting of grass, <em>anything</em>, but now, it was just silent. The name on the grave had long been faded by time, but luckily for him, it was still eligible:</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Isaac Felix Gates<br/>
1974-1997<br/>
'May the freedom he sought always be his own’</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Y'know, it's <em>awfully</em> strange, and even a little creepy, to be visiting the grave of someone you know nothing about." </p><p>Samuel was quick to turn around, immediately standing straight as quickly as he could before he could even meet eyes with the one he knew all too well in front of him. Despite how worried he was about Felix’s reaction, he felt relieved to finally see him.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I...I don’t know what came over me... I mean, you never really spoke of your friend before...I couldn’t help my curiosity." It was a bit of a lie, but he hoped his shame would help it pass as complete truth.</p><p>Felix’s face feigned a disappointed look, clicking his tongue as he shook his head. "Now now, Samuel, you <em>know</em> lying isn't good for a priest, especially once as devoted as yourself. It hurts that you would lie to <em>me</em> too." He walked closer to Samuel, up, and close, and personal, and <em>oh God</em> so close. He found himself backing up against the grave, using his hands to steady himself. "You've changed so <em>much</em> since we first met. You were always so respectful and nice to me and now look at you, <em>lying</em> to me..."</p><p>"F-Felix, I won't do it again! I’m sorry if I made you upset by it, I didn't mean to...I would <em>never</em>..." Samuel couldn't help the stutter that slipped through his lips, he didn’t want to despite how much of a fool it made him look.</p><p>But then, realization had hit him when he finally brought himself to look at Felix, to <em>look</em> at him.</p><p>His eyes were now a shining orange color, instead of the dark brown Samuel had made himself familiar with. His ears were more pointed at the tips than before, and small horns crowned the male’s head. When he felt something brush up against his leg, he didn’t even have to look to know it was a tail.</p><p>Was he that <em>blind</em>? Or had his mind purposely ignored it?</p><p>Even though he now found himself terrified of the situation he put himself into, his heart was pounding against his chest, and without a doubt, there was a burning feeling in his face. He was more afraid that Felix wouldn’t want him around any more than what Felix <em>could</em>, and probably <em>would</em> do to him.</p><p>Felix grinned, and Samuel saw the sharpened canines decorating it, making it look more intimidating than it had before. "I’m sorry, Sam, did I catch you a little off guard? I would have told you eventually, but since you decided to pry a little earlier than I was expecting…” He trailed off. Samuel’s nickname, the nickname Felix had so graciously gifted him. He <em>loved</em> the way it sounded coming from him, “...but I <em>guess</em> I could say I'm genuinely flattered you visited little old me."</p><p>Samuel’s eyes widened. "T-that’s...?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, that's me, six feet under, rotting and all that fun shit, right beneath us." Felix let out a bubbly laugh, "And to think we met right <em>here</em>, the same day as my death, how fucking romantic!" </p><p>Samuel averted his gaze from the other. Even now, even with this new information making its way through every corner and inch of his brain, even if it was screaming at him that this was a bad idea, he couldn’t help it. He felt like if he stared any longer he might just drop to his knees and-</p><p>"Don't you worry your handsome little head though, Sam. It wasn’t my goal in the beginning, but I’ve come to like you." Felix purred as he reached his hands up to Samuel’s face, using his hands to get the other to keep his eyes on him. "I couldn't help it, you were just so kind, cute, and overall such a joy, and practically snatched my heart right away. I'm not the <em>only</em> bad one here..." He trailed off, his thumbs gently caressing his face as they both stared at one another, “Oh, but you’re a man of God aren’t you? You would have to <em>deny</em> me, wouldn’t you?” </p><p>Felix’s heart was his. <em>His</em>. No one else’s. There was no one else he was going to have to worry about because Felix was <em>his</em>. There was already no going back, he long damned himself, but he would do it again and again as long as it meant Felix was there with him.</p><p>“I- I won’t deny you!” He found himself quickly confessing, “Stay with me, I won’t deny you. I’ll never deny you, I <em>can’t</em> deny you.”</p><p>Felix smiled up at him. Oh, how he loved that smile. He wanted to make him smile more, he wanted to make sure he never stopped smiling.<br/>
“There is no God here, okay? Just <em>us</em>. Just the two of <em>us</em>.” </p><p>“Just us,” Samuel repeated, because it was true. There was no God to save him, not anymore. It was just <em>them</em>. So, Samuel leaned forward, closer to Felix, as close as he could make himself to finally kill the damned space that had kept Felix away from him for so long.</p><p>He knew his life at the church was ruined, but he would <em>never</em> blame Felix for it, especially at this moment, where their lips were connected, where his body was up against his own, so small in his arms, so in need...it was all him in the end. He didn’t care though. He was so happy he couldn’t bring himself to care. He would quit as soon as he got Felix home, to his bed. <em>Oh</em> the things he wanted to do with him, the things he wanted to explore with him. Felix liked him too, he knew it was the truth, and it was the only truth he would never doubt. So, if throwing that all away meant that he could stay with him in this life and the afterlife, whether it’s hell or whatever other places he could end up for his sins...He was happy. </p><p>He was grateful he called out to him that day because he knew, he knew <em>very</em> well, that he would do it all over again.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>--</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What Samuel had dreaded soon after was the walk home. Normally it was nothing to him, but with his heart set on taking Felix home <em>with</em> him, it seemed like ages away. Oh, but Felix had a shortcut. Of course, why wouldn’t he? He was amazing. </p><p>It made Samuel sick to his stomach once they seemingly materialized in his home. Felix was laughing. His laugh made him feel better, but not well enough that it would have stopped him from rushing to his bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. It must have been bad enough that Felix came in to check on him after a while. He loved being cared for. </p><p>“We’re going to have to get you used to that, huh?” Felix questioned, running his fingers through Samuel’s hair, putting it all back into place as he fixed the ponytail he had.</p><p>Yes, they would. He didn’t mind though, as it was another promise of them being together long enough for them to practice, for him to get used to it. He felt victorious though. Felix was in his house. He was there, right beside him, touching his hair, touching him. </p><p>If only his stomach felt as good as he did. </p><p>Once he felt better enough to stand, he had to do a number of things to make sure he was ready for what he had wanted to do. He needed to eat again, so he wouldn’t go hungry. He needed to brush his teeth so his mouth wouldn’t reek of vomit. He needed to be clean, clean enough for Felix to ruin. And in new clothes, ones that didn’t reek of vomit either.</p><p>Had he always been like this? So...needy? Almost obsessive? Was this year’s worth of restriction finally coming undone by one man? One demon? Someone he had found himself willing to devote his entire life to? His entire <em>afterlife</em> to?<br/>
He caught a glimpse of Felix messing with the T.V in the living room as if he had never seen one before, much less touched one. How much did he know of the real world? Or was he simply trapped at the graveyard until Samuel had come along? He knew of demons who would tie themselves to humans they deemed fit enough for them.<br/>
He hoped Felix tied himself to him.</p><p>Do demons eat normal, human food?<br/>
He invited Felix into the kitchen to pick something of his liking, he would know what he would want after all, and apparently, they do. This one in particular likes apples.<br/>
How fitting is that?</p><p>An hour later, they were in Samuel’s bedroom. Felix was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Samuel was on the floor, on his knees in front of him, exactly as he had imagined it, how he <em>wanted</em> it. It was as though he was praying to the God he found in front of him.</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>He looked up as Felix called his name, “Yes?”<br/>
“C’mere for a second.” The other responded, beckoning him closer. </p><p>And closer he went. </p><p>Hands cupped his face within them, thumbs once more brushing the sides of his face. “Sam, I want you to stay with me forever.” Samuel felt his breath hitch slightly as he grabbed onto Felix’s wrists, to hold his hands there and to just hold him. “Will you stay with me? Will you let me mark you? So other demons would know to stay away?” </p><p>“Yes,” Samuel breathed out, “Yes, mark me, anywhere you’d like, just do it.”</p><p>There goes that smile again.</p><p>“It’s going to hurt.” Felix warned, “Would you prefer something to bite onto?”</p><p>“If you have something, then yes, I would prefer to.”</p><p>Felix moved one of his hands, his thumb pressing against Samuel’s lips. He parted them, and Felix slipped his thumb inside, playfully holding his tongue down, restricting it, saving it. </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Yes. He was ready. Anything Felix was willing to give him, he would be ready for it. </p><p>The other hand on his face had moved as well, a nail pressing into his skin, right on his face. The burning feeling as it dug into him, breaking through the skin to leave its mark. Felix was right, it <em>did</em> hurt. It was probably the most pain he had ever felt, and he was grateful he had been given something to bite down on. Felix wasn’t even phased by how roughly he was biting down on his thumb, and Samuel admired that, even if he was going to make up for it once they were done. </p><p>He hadn’t even realized Felix was finished, nor that his eyes were shut closed until his hair was being gently petted and a soothing voice suddenly broke the silence in the room. “Are you okay, Sam?”</p><p>Samuel opened his eyes as he felt the blood slowly drip from his face to the floor below him. He brought a hand up to his face, and despite the pain, traced over the mark now adorning it. An X, right in the center, the point of the lines meeting being right on the bridge of his nose.<br/>
He felt like he was floating. He was marked by Felix. He had Felix’s mark. It was official, he was Felix’s, and Felix was his.</p><p>“I feel…” He gulped, looking to the blood now on his hands, “I feel <em>amazing</em>.” He rubbed his hands over his face, only spreading the blood more as he chuckled. “I feel amazing, Felix.”</p><p>“Isaac,” Felix corrected, taking Samuel’s hands away from his face to lick a small trickle of blood running down the other’s wrist, “Call me Isaac.”</p><p>“Isaac…” He repeated, his eyes wide in pride at being able to call him by his real name. It made him feel important. His eyes almost bore holes into Felix with how they watched him, the feeling of his tongue against his skin caused something in his abdomen to churn, and he found himself licking his lips to keep them from going dry.</p><p>He couldn’t wait any longer, not with Felix touching him like <em>this</em>. He had to- He had to do something to help him, to save him in the grace of the other. He took his hand back from Felix- from <em>Isaac</em>, and pulled him into a kiss, pushing him back against the bed and following with on top of him. </p><p>The taste of Isaac was more than he could ever ask for, more than he believed he deserved. Isaac picked him out of so many others. He was wonderful, a beauty, and so much more.<br/>
As much as he wanted to give Isaac the air from his lungs, he had to pull away, he had to stay conscious, energized, so that everything could last much longer, just like he wanted. </p><p>He stared down at Isaac. His cheeks were tinted with red, as his chest rose and fell heavily, catching his own breath as well. <em>He loved every second of it</em>.</p><p>“How on Earth can someone be as breathtaking as you?” He muttered, slowly moving his body down, “It shouldn’t be possible, yet here you are.” He slipped his head underneath Isaac’s shirt, and he almost smiled when he heard the gasp above him.</p><p>“S-Sam-” Isaac had started, but Samuel had cut him off, littering his chest with butterfly kisses, pressing his lips to whatever was available to touch. Kisses soon turned into nibbles and nibbles soon turned into bites. He wanted to leave marks too, something others could see as <em>his</em>. Sure, he wasn’t a demon, they wouldn’t last as long as his would, but he wouldn’t mind marking him again if it meant it could be just like this. </p><p>A small moan slipped past Isaac’s lips as his hands gripped at Samuel’s shoulders. He was doing good, he was making Isaac feel good, and that made him feel good. But those same hands nudged Samuel back, “C-Come up here.”</p><p>The frown had formed on his face before he even fully noticed it as he slipped his head out from the shirt, bringing himself back to face level with Isaac. The other must’ve noticed his disappointed look as a small laugh came out of him.<br/>
“You’re very confident aren’t you? But do you even know what to do? I mean...how long has that Church kept you from doing anything of this sort?”</p><p>He was right. Sam knew what he <em>wanted</em> to do, but execution-wise? He wasn’t too sure.<br/>
Pressing more kisses to Isaac’s face, uncaring of the blood from his face being smeared, he brought his eyes to the other’s. “Will you teach me?”</p><p>“Yes, I will.” Isaac hummed, “I wouldn’t ever leave you in the dark.” Gently pushing Samuel off from on top of him, slipped his own shirt over his head, tossing it aside, “Take off your pants...And your shirt.”</p><p>His-? He gulped, eyeing the marks he had left on Isaac’s skin as he just now had come to the realization of how uncomfortable his pants were. He could do this, he could do this- With a shaky breath, and a zipper later, he slipped his pants off, hastily tossing them, just like Felix had done. He fumbled with his shirt, his excitement getting the better of him as he was close to simply tearing it off.</p><p>“For a priest, you sure are huge.” Isaac had wasted no time in joking, reaching over to help Samuel free himself from the fabric. </p><p>“Ex-priest…” Was all he could mutter as a reply, tossing his shirt as well once it was finally off. </p><p>“Right, right.” The other said with a grin. He then moved the both of them, so Samuel was the one laying on the bed now, and Felix was the one on top of him. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”</p><p>Yes. That made perfect sense to him. Of course Isaac would. Was he even a demon? They were known for being evil, for being wrong. They took pleasure in causing others to sin, but he and Isaac were only friends before that day. He was never forced to do anything he didn’t want to. Everything he was doing, was going to do, would be his own. No...Isaac couldn’t be a demon, could he? Was he an angel in disguise? Hiding from demons? No…</p><p>He sharply inhaled at the warmth surrounding his clothed dick. Had he zoned out? How could he have missed the view right in front of him for even a split second? Isaac was there, almost mouthing him through his underwear- when had Isaac taken his own pants off? How much had he missed?</p><p>“F-fuck…” He muttered, but Isaac seemed to have heard him as he laughed lightly.</p><p>“Cursing now too? I really <em>am</em> a bad influence, aren’t I?” </p><p>Samuel shook his head quickly, “No...No you’re not. You can’t be.” He chewed down on his bottom lip, bucking his hips up ever so slightly as Isaac slowly peeled off his underwear. All the other did was shake his head at his eagerness, but he didn’t stop, no, because he was generous like that, Isaac was generous. </p><p>Shame burned in his face as his length sprung up, practically slapping against his abdomen and almost hitting Isaac in the face on its way up. Samuel couldn’t help but cover his face with his hands. He was completely naked, with Isaac being the only one to view his body, to touch it, to press his own against it.<br/>
“Now you get shy on me?” Isaac teased from below, and Samuel almost gasped as a wet tongue dragged its way from the base of his dick to the tip of it, “I could almost eat you up, y’know?”</p><p>At this point, he wouldn’t have cared if Isaac did. </p><p>He laid his head back, a groan escaping from him as the sudden warmth of Isaac’s mouth surrounded him. He had never expected it to feel this <em>good</em>. Both of his hands shot down to Isaac’s hair, gripping it tightly, not wanting to let go because if he did Isaac could pull away. He wanted him to stay. And stay he did, moving his head down...down...<em>oh God</em>...Right down to the base. He was fully inside of Isaac’s mouth and it felt <em>amazing</em>. </p><p>“<em>Isaac</em>,” He didn’t know if it was more of a plea or a moan, but maybe it was just both. He could feel his eyes on him, that feeling had never left even after Isaac began to move his head, bobbing it up and down.</p><p>His eyes snapped open, however, when he started hearing moans coming from Isaac, started feeling them vibrate against the skin of his dick. What was he doing? He...He wanted to see it too. His breathing was uneven, chest heaving as he tried to get a grasp of himself. After a bit of a struggle, he lifted his head a bit to look down, and <em>oh</em> what a sight.</p><p>Isaac’s flushed face, mouth wrapped around his dick. His eyes were closed now, but he didn’t need to see to do what he needed to. A hand steadied himself on the bed, the other...The other was behind him, and only then Samuel had noticed his ass was in the air as if putting a show on just for him. His tail was curled in pleasure while his fingers worked himself open for what they were going to do next. Samuel twitched in Isaac’s mouth, just staring was getting himself worked up again. </p><p>Then, the warmth was gone, the air hitting the saliva Isaac left behind causing him to shiver just a bit. </p><p>“I-Isaac, no- don’t- please-” He was close to begging, but a finger quieted him. </p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>, I said I would take care of you didn’t I?” Isaac purred. He shifted, his fingers no longer taking occupancy inside of him as he moved himself to straddle Samuel. They were just two naked bodies against one another, soon to become one. In Isaac’s words, it really was fucking romantic. </p><p>Isaac lifted himself ever so slightly, hand grasping Samuel’s dick and aligning it with himself. It felt like ages before he was finally being slipped into Isaac. It was warm, it was tight, it was good. He felt like he was going to go insane with how slow they were going. </p><p>When had he started trembling? </p><p>He couldn’t help it when his hips had bucked, causing a gasp to come from Isaac as he tried to steady himself once more. Hands had pressed against his hips, to keep them still, to keep him restricted. He hated it. </p><p>“P-patience Sam,” Isaac spoke in a shaky tone, “I-I need you to calm down a little, alright? I need you to c-come back to me.” He mumbled, shutting his eyes for just a moment to adjust to having Samuel fully inside of him.</p><p>Samuel licked his lips, shaky hands placing themselves onto Isaac’s waist. Isaac wanted him to wait. He could do that, right? Just wait for a little longer for him. No demon would need to wait, they just take and take. Isaac was no demon, it was once again impossible for him to be. What was he? What could he be that gives him the attributes of a demon, yet personality and being of an angel? He wanted to know, he wanted to find out. He wanted <em>more</em>. He couldn’t- He couldn’t wait, he-</p><p>But he didn’t have to wait much longer, did he? Isaac rolled his hips, moving his hands from Samuel’s hips up to his chest, rubbing and feeling the skin beneath his hands. He let go of him, he could move, he could do whatever he <em>wanted</em> from there. </p><p>He didn’t waste any time either. Tightening his grip on Isaac’s hips, he thrust upwards into him. It was messy, there was no rhythm with how he moved but he didn’t care. Whatever he was doing was only making Isaac’s moans louder, and that’s all he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear skin, and he wanted to hear Isaac. </p><p>“S-Sam- <em>fuck</em>-” Did Isaac even know how sweet he sounded? How much Samuel loved his name rolling off of his tongue like that? Isaac will be the death of him if he kept saying his name like that, or if he kept making such <em>noises</em> like he was now. “Sam-S-Sammy-Don’t stop, okay? D-Don’t stop-” He wasn’t going to. If he could, he would go till morning, till the night after, he would keep going, just for Isaac. </p><p>He felt like he was going to pass out with how happy he was, with how good he was feeling. Seeing Isaac twitch and tremble because of what he was doing only made it better for him. Why did he still want more? </p><p>Letting out a slight growl of frustration, he flipped them. Isaac was back on the bed with a shocked look on his face as Samuel hugged his arms around his waist, holding him closer up against him, rubbing their bodies together more than they had before, putting his weight onto him. His thrusts became rougher, digging in deeper to Isaac, as deep as he could go. </p><p>Isaac was clinging onto him as if his life depended on it, nails piercing his skin as they scratched at his back, legs wrapped around him to keep him from going anywhere, not like he actually planned to leave in the first place. Samuel buried his face into Isaac’s neck, biting down and groaning into him. </p><p>He shifted his position ever so slightly before Isaac had let out a loud cry after a particular thrust. He squirmed and writhed underneath him as more moans followed, decorated lightly with pitched whines. </p><p>“Th-There hit t-there- S-Sam hit there again, <em>p-please</em>-” How could he say no? He listened, focusing his thrusts where he had before as Isaac only grew louder. He gulped as the burning in his abdomen grew, knowing he was close and what they were doing would have to end.</p><p>“C-Close- close- Sam keep g-going,” Isaac whined, his back arching as he pulled Samuel into another kiss, more desperate and needier. He loved every bit of it. How could he not? He had Isaac, right there in his arms, begging for him, needing him to help get him over the edge, and Samuel could do whatever he wanted to get him there. Isaac was his, Isaac needed him.</p><p>A sharp cry, almost at the point of a scream came from Isaac as Samuel felt him clench around him. He ended up making a mess on both of them. He found himself smiling as he only held him closer, and despite the tired panting and the weak moans coming from Isaac, Samuel kept going until he himself felt like he was about to go over the edge. Eventually, he did, slamming his hips straight into Isaac as he eased himself through his orgasm, letting out the trembling breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.</p><p>When he had finally calmed down, he pulled himself out, frowning at the missing warmth already, and settled himself beside Isaac on the bed.</p><p>“T-that was…” Isaac started, licking his dry lips, “T-that was fucking <em>awesome</em>!” He turned onto his side to face Samuel with a bright smile, pressing a kiss to his lips.<br/>
“You did so well.”</p><p>He loved the praise, he just loved it. He pulled Isaac close to him, resting his chin on top of the other’s head. “Thank you, Isaac…” He muttered appreciatively. </p><p>There was another thing he had learned, something he wasn’t going to share with Isaac <em>just</em> yet as he watched the other curl up against him, as he watched him doze off to sleep.<br/>
Isaac wasn’t a demon, no. He wasn’t an angel either. </p><p>No, Isaac?</p><p>Isaac was his <em>savior</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>